Twilight's Journey: Realm of Pokemon
by True Master
Summary: Betray by her friends, Twilight is given a chance redeem herself by one strange dream to enter the world of Pokemon with Ash ketchum as they journey through the kanto region. Smarter Ash.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Viewers True Master here with my first Pokemon & My little Pony crossover story. This story takes place during the canterlot wedding part 1. Hope you like the prologue of the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or my little pony**

Twilight's jounrey: Relam of Pokemon

Prolouge: Twilight's Betrayal, a whole new world

Twilight Sparkle was heartbroken. She was looking forward to be in her big brother's wedding. When Shining armor told Twilight he was marrying her old Foal sitter Cadence, Twilight was very happy that Cadnece was the bride, which mean she would have a big sister-in-law.

But Cadence wasn't Cadence and Twilight knew this. She threw away Applejack's Food when she wasn't looking, She wanted a better wedding dress from Rarity and She also insulted Pinkie Pie's party was for six year old.

But that wasn't all. Twilight also saw her zapped Shining armor with a spell that made his eye turn green. That was the last straw for Twilight.

During the wedding rehearsal, Twilight told everyone about what Cadence did, which made the bride ran the room crying. Shining Armor was Furious and Took Twilight's Position as best mare as well uninvitenting her to the wedding.

Her friends, Spike and Princess Celestia left to check on Cadence too. They were dissapoint in Twilight.

Twilight was left alone.

She lost everthing, her friends, her brother and Princess Celestia's trust.

Twilight went boarded the train to ponyville and went back to her library. When she arrived in ponyville, she ran to the library crying.

She was so upset that cry herself to sleep.

"Wake up my child." Said a soothing voice

Twilight woke up with start. She wasn't in the ponyville library. She was now in old ruin with a strange creature.

"Welcome to the hall of origin, my child." Said the creature

"W-Who are you" asked Twilight

"I 'am Arceus the alpha pokemon and I have brought to the hall of origins" bellowed the creature

"Sheesh, He louder than Luna in her royal tone." Twilight thought to herself

"Why have you brought me here" asked the lavender pony

"I saw what happen to you during your brother's wedding rehearsal" said the alpha pokemon

When Arceus mention this, He noticed Twilight's face darken as tear fell from her eye.

Arceus decide not to push the matter any further.

"That's is why I giving a chance to go the world of Pokemon as a Human" said Arceus

"The world of Pokemon, a Human" thought Twilight

"There you will journey with Ash Ketchum, my chosen one said Arceus kindly

Twilight wasn't sure she wanted to do this. She didn't even know what ash look liked.

"You're not sure you want to do this, and you don't know what my chosen looks like" said Arceus

Twilight was astonished. Arceus read her like a book.

Then Arceus' eye started to glow. A round sphere with scenery of a road came between them.

"Here is what the chosen one looks like" said Arceus

There in the sphere was a raven haired boy and his Pikachu.

"That's Ash Ketchum, your chosen one?" asked Twilight

Yes and it seem one of my children is going to join him." said Arceus

Twilight looked in to the sphere and saw a shiny phoenix like bird pokemon flying towards the boy.

"Greeting chosen one I 'am Ho-oh and I've journey far and wide for a trainer with a pure heart. Allow me to journey with you in accomplish your dream as true Pokemon master." Said Ho-oh

Ho-oh then pecked a empty pokeball on Ash's belt and got sucked inside the pokeball. Ash was shocked, not only did he capture a legendary pokemon he captured a shiny on to boot.

Well Pikachu looks like we caught first shiny legendary." Said Ash to little friend

"Pika Pikachu" said the electric pokemon

Twilight was touched as Ash hugged his pokemon friend.

"Ash is sweet and kind to his pokemon" thought Twilight as she blushed in a shade of pink

"So Twilight, now that you seen the chosen one" said Arceus "Will you accompany him on his journey as a pokemon trainer too.

Twilight thought about her friends and family back home. Then she remember what her brother, her friends and Princess Celestia did to her. They abandon her and left her alone. Tear were starting to fall from Twilight.

She then wipes her tears and answer.

I would like to go journey with Ash and become a pokemon trainer myself." Said Twilight confidently

"Very well and May harmony be with you!" said Arceus kindly

The alpha pokemon touched Twilight gently on the head and she dissapper in a flash of light.

**Well that's the end of prologue. Hope you like this chapter and I'll posted the next chapter soon**

**True master out!**


	2. Update not a chapter

_**Hey everybody True master here I 'm having a hard time to decide on a starter pokemon for twilight sparkle. I put up a poll for you to vote on which starter twilight gets. Once the poll is over I will begin the second chapter**_

_**Thank you, True master out**_


	3. Chapter 2: Twilight meets Ash, Enter TR

_**Hey everybody True Master Here, I decide to go with some the viewer comments and since there were two new one, I decide Twilight's Starter will be Charmander. How will she get Charmander? That is in this chapter. Enjoy**_

Chapter 2: Twilight meets Ash, Enter Team Rocket

"Oooh what happen" groaned Twilight

"You're awake that's good" said a voice

Twilight woke up and looked around. She was in a hospital with a raven haired boy and his Pikachu.

"Nurse Joy said you would wake up soon, I was kind of worried" said the boy.

Twilight's eyes wide when she looked at the boy. This was Ash Ketchum, Arceus' chosen one. Even though Twilght knew who was she decide to play it safe.

"Thank you for bring me here, um who are you" asked Twilight

My name is Ash Ketchum and this my buddy Pikachu" said the raven haired boy

Pika Pikachu" said the electric mouse

"What's your name?"

"My names is Twilight Sparkle"

"That's a cute name" said Ash with a wink

Twilight blush a deep shade of red

"T-Thank you Ash" said Twilight

"Are you a pokemon trainer" asked Ash

Twilight then remembered what Arceus asked her.

"Yes and No" said Twilight

"Huh?!" said Ash

"Yes I'm a pokemon trainer, but no I don't have my first pokemon" said Twilight sadly

Ash felt sorry for Twilight and wanted to help her. Then he had idea

"Twilight come with me" said Ash as he ran out the patient's room

Twilight was confused and follows Ash.

He went to the computer phone to call professor oak.

"Hello Professor Oak speaking"

"Professor it me Ash" said the boy

"Where is it?" yelled the professor

Where is what?" asked Ash

The legendary pokemon Ho-oh!" said the professor "Your trainers data say that you capture a shiny ho-oh"

"Well I have Ho-oh with me and No you can't study her" said Ash

"But oh very well Ash" said Oak "Anyway what can I do for you?"

"Well I was wondering if you give a starter pokemon to my friend here" said Ash

Twilight looked at screen where the professor was on it.

"And who might you be" asked professor oak

"M-My name is Twilight Sparkle, sir" said Twilight nervously

"No need to be formal just call me oak" said the professor

"Sorry." Said Twilight

"So which starter do you want?" asked the professor

"You have the choice between Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squritle"

Twilight looked at starter carefully

"Which one do I want" thought Twilight?

"I choose Charmander" said Twilight

Ash was shocked and so was the professor.

Usually Girl trainers choose Bulbasaur or Squritle.

Very well, I'll send Charmanders and your pokedex through the tranporter and the computer. said the professor.

As Twilight wait for her starter and pokedex through the transporter, Ash went outside to train the pokemon he recently capture.

"Come on out everybody" yelled Ash as he threw their pokeballs.

Ash had capture Pidgey, Budew, Poilwag, Riolu( hatched from an egg he obtain, don't ask me how ) and Ho-oh.

Ok team we're going to be training for the pewter city gym, okay." Said ash

His pokemon roar in agreement.

First Ash worked on Pidgey and Ho-oh. He trained them for their speed accuracy and attack power. He tied little rocks on Pidgey wings to help bulid strength. He also had ho-oh to learn solarbeam. Ho-oh knows Flamethrower, sky attack, sarced fire, psychic, calm mind, sunny day, recover and brave bird.

Next He worked with Poilwag and Budew. Budew was the youngest on Ash's team, but she was willing to try her best to please Ash. Budew train on learning sunny day and solarbeam.

Ash worked with Riolu. He and riolu had a close bond in their spar everyweek to in improve themselves.

Lastly Ash worked on Pikachu. he worked on Pikachu's power speed and accuracy. He tied rocks to Pikachu's tail, so he strength his tail to learn Iron tail. He also taught him to use Extermespeed, dig and Return.

Of course Ash was no slacker. He worked his pokemon hard to become stronger.

Soon Ash was done training for the day. Suddenly Twilight came running out with a pokeball in her hand.

"Ash I finally got my starter pokemon Charmander said twilight excitedly

That's good; Let me heal my pokemon than we can have our first battle." Said ash

"Ok let's do it" said Twilight confidenty

After Ash had healed all of his pokemon , he went back outside to the training fields out back.

Twilight stood on one end of the field and ash stood on the other

"Alright Twilight this is my first trainer battle and my pokemon are in tip- top shape." Said Ash

"Are you ready?"

"I'm ready when you are." Said Twilight

"Pidgey I choose you" called ash

A tiny brown bird spread its wing ready for battle.

"Charmander, May Harmony be with you." Said Twilight

An orange lizard with a flame on the tip tail got ready for battle.

"Ladies first" said Ash politely

Twilight blushed.

"T-Thank you Ash." said Twilight

"Charmander use scratch" yelled Twilight

Charmander charged towards pidgey with claw sharped

"Pidgey defend with steel wing!" said ash

Pidgey wings turn grayish white as it blocked charmnder's scratch attack

"Charmander use ember!" yelled Twilight

Charmander shot a barrage of fire balls at pidgey, but pidgey dodge them all with ease.

"Pidgey use wing attack" called ash

Pidgey wing turned white again and slammed into charmander with great force.

"Charmander use dragon rush!" said Twilight

Charmnder charge towards pidgey as it form a blazing blue dragon attack

"Pidgey counter with aerial ace!" yelled Ash

Pidgey charged towards charmander's dragon rush with strong aerial ace

The attacks collide together which ended up exploding

Both pokemon were weakened and shaken up.

"Pidgey are you alright?" asked Ash

The tiny bird pokemon looked towards its trainer and nodded

"Charmander are you ok?" asked twilight

Suddenly Charmander got and flame on its tail grew bigger.

"Oh no it's blaze" thought Ash

"Pidgey use sky attack"

Pidgey's body glowed white and charged towards charmander

"Charmander use fire punch!" yelled Twilight

Charmander ran towards pidgey with its fist in flames

The attacks collided together it ended up exploding.

Both pidgey and charmander were down for the count.

Thank you Pidgey return said ash as he returned pidgey into it pokeball.

Twilight also returned Charmander to it poke'ball and praises it for job well done.

"Wow Twilight you were awesome." Said Ash

"Thank you Ash" said Twilight as blushed bright red

"What is this warm feeling I'm having" thought Twilight

Suddenly they both hear Nurse Joy in the pokemon center.

Ash and Twilight both ran into the pokemon center. They found a woman and man with a Meowth, a Koffing and Ekans threating nurse joy.

"Please give those pokeballs back, they belong to kind trainers." Cried Nurse Joy

"These pokemon now belong to team rocket, Right James" said the woman

"Right Jessie, they are in better hand than those unskilled trainers" said the man

"I don't think so" said Ash coming out his hiding place.

You pick the wrong day to steal pokemon team rocket"

"Look Jessie, this boy thinks he can stop us." Sneered James

"I think he should be taught a lesson" said Jessies

"Meowth, then steal his pokemon too" said scratch cat pokemon

"Koffing, Ekans attack" said their trainer

Twilight came by to Ash's aid

"Count me in too" said Twilight

"Alright, Riolu, I choose you" called Ash

"Charmander, May harmony be with you!" called Twilight

The aura pokemon and lizard pokemon came out ready to battle.

"Riolu use Screech" yelled Ash

The aura pokemon put it two paws together and made a piercing sound, which scared koffing and ekans together

"Ekans use dig!" commanded Jessie

The poison snake obeyed and dug tunnel under ground to avoid screech. But Twilight had other ideas.

"Charmander use ember in the hole!" yelled Twilight

Jessie flinched as charmander blew fire balls in the hole, making ekans come out the other in flames.

"Koffing use smog attack!"

Koffing spewed a purple like cloud toward Riolu.

"Riolu dodge, then blaze kick" commanded Ash

Riolu jump up dodging the smog attack and kicked koffing with perfect blaze kick.

Both koffing and ekans were knocked out.

"You two are pathetic and let a real pokemon in action" said Meowth extending its claw

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt" commanded Ash

Pikachu let loose a powerful thunderbolt at Meowth and Team rocket.

The attack was powerful exploded and team rocket sail through the roof.

"Nurse Joy, are you ok" asked Ash

Yes thanks to you two she said kindly

After explaining everything to Officer Jenny, Ash and Twilight went to bed.

"Hey Ash." Said Twilight

"Yeah Twilight." said Ash

"Can I travel with you on journey?" asked Twilight

"I want to learn more about pokemon and probably enter the pokemon league."

"Of course Twilight and beside I kind of like you around." said Ash

"Really?" said Twilight who was blushing

"Of course." Said ash

Twilight towards the wall thinking how great this journey would turn out. But she was also thinking how her brother's wedding was doing with fake princess cadence.

_**Well that is the end if this chapter. Find what happens when Twilight catch her first pokemon and have her first rival. Post reviews and commets about my story so far. **_

**_True Master Out, Peace!_**


	4. Update

_**Update and news**_

_**True master here with some news. As of now I am rewriting Twilight's Realm: Journey to pokemon. I got some reviews saying about Twilight's reaction to how she is human and how she reacts to technology in he pokemon. also I am putting OC in my story beside the characters and My Little Pony characters. I'm also up for suggest for Twilight's Rival. So I'll let you know when the first chapter of my rewrite will come out**_

_**This is True master saying Peace out!**_!


End file.
